Hannah Rothman
Bio Born in 1991 in New York City, Hannah lived the first 8 years of her life almost-blissfully unaware that she was...a little different. Sometime between being expelled from Kindergarten after 10 weeks and being accepted into a special ed school, she was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome: a mental disorder that causes social impairments. However, what the disorder tends to lack in social skills it makes up for in intellectual skills. Hannah was recognized as bright and creative, albeit "the weird one" in multiple environments outside her school. On a fateful afternoon in October 2005, Hannah's topic of conversation with her friend Dylan Hamilton turned to camp experiences which lead Dylan to bringing up the Wayfinder Experience. Having a bad day, Hannah was not instantly intrigued. This changed drastically, however, after her first week of camp there in 2006. Introduced to a whole new environment that felt like something out of one of her own imaginary stories, even outside of the adventure game, Wayfinder has been her beloved retreat from the mundaneness of everyday life ever since. She is in an ongoing war with Ruby Lavin on how to spell the last name of Moo and Juliet. Important Wayfinder Milestones *Intro 2006 - First summer event/game. *Spring Game 2007 - First off-season event/game. *Finale 2007 - First bad-guy character. *Fall Game 2007 - First pre-established character. *Advanced Camp 2008 - First game run/community leader position held. *Fall Game 2008 - First SIT position held. Game History Games Attended 2006 *Elemendor Pt. 1: The Coming of an Age (Intro 1) *Ninja-Pirates on Mad Scientist Zombie Island (Community Weekend 1) *The Fountain (Finale) *The Legend of Gelgedor (Bootleg Adventures XIV) 2007 *All History Ever (Spring Game) *The Mystic Wars (Intro) *The Fallen Empire (Finale) *The Family Twist (Fall Game) *The Doctor's Dilemma (Winter Game) 2008 *Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent (Advanced Camp) *The Five Moons of Japan (Advanced Camp) *Walking On Sunshine (aka Carnival of Broken Worlds) (Advanced Camp) *Colorshock (Advanced Camp) *Lucifer's Lieutenant (Advanced Camp) *Pax Aeternus (Hardcore Camp) *The Last Halloween (Fall Game) 2009 *R-CHAT (Spring Game) *The Mahogany Chair (Penultimate Camp) *Space Opera (Penultimate Camp) *High Frequency (Penultimate Camp) *Music Box (Penultimate Camp) *No More Heroes (Winter Game) 2010 *The Pygmalion Dollhouse (Unison III) 2011 *Ghosts of Eden (Winter Game) 2013 *Crack of Midnight (Community Night 1) *Us Against (Advanced Camp) *The Secret Light (Advanced Camp) *Weapon of Choice (Advanced Camp) *Wishful Thinking (Community Night 2) Games Written 2008 *The Five Moons of Japan (Advanced Camp) 2009 *Space Opera (Penultimate Camp) 2010 *The Pygmalion Dollhouse (Unison III) 2013 *Crack of Midnight (Community Night 1) Characters 2006 , Alos the Wood, and Richard the Purple]] Shinkara :Game: Intro 1: Elmendor Pt. 1: The Coming of an Age :Class: Cleric :Level: 2 :Spells: Heal Wound, Dispel Magic, Haven, Sanctuary (received outside of game), Spirit Form (received outside of game), Resurrection (received from monk in-game) Shinkara was the daughter of a revered professor in Mt. Gem, putting her just below noble status but still in a position to become friends with a nobleman's son, Marcus. She studied the healing arts at Mt. Gem Academy, following a tradition amongst the women in her family, and later accompanied Marcus (now Lord Marcus) to aid in his quest to win the hand of Princess Elaine. Shinkara was taken into apprenticeship by High Cleric Sonia and was quickly swept into the heat of conflict between Elmendor, the witches, and the tribes of Gont. She was sympathetic to all she deemed to be good and even went out of her way to aid Gontese in need when they were assaulted by the High Mage. Her kindness became her downfall, however, as a wounded combatant that she healed in the final battle against Witch Queen Magda turned out to be foe instead of friend and struck her down from behind. Shinkara fell, victim of her own morals, and clutching the bow of Lord Daniel, the future king. She was resurrected a few minutes later by High Cleric Sonia. Black Rat :Game: Community Weekend 1: Ninja-Pirates on Mad Scientist Zombie Island A lock-picking ninja-pirate who was captured by the mad scientists because of her pants (long story) and, over the course of the night, got injected with pretty much every serum in the whole game and completely lost her sense of which side she was on. Eventually, she just went back to her fellow ninja-pirates about 5 minutes before Game was called. Moka, the Chicken-Obsessed Fairy :Game: Finale: The Fountain :Class: Mage :Source of Magic: Her love and pity of flightless birds :Level: 5 :Spells: Hallucination, Slowness, Stun A happy-go-lucky trickster fairy who developed a fondness for anything she felt sorry for. Namely, chickens because they couldn't fly. She took in an escaped chicken in her childhood, named it Cluck, and kept it as a pet until it got sick and died. Over the course of the game, she and her soulmate, Xin, were charged with tasks such as waiting for the arrival of the human ambassador and waiting to bargain with humans who were stealing fairy property and waiting...okay, they did a lot of waiting. During the final battle, Moka stayed on the sidelines, protecting some humans who didn't want to die. She remained unscathed. Raine Lunar :Game: Bootleg Adventures XIV: The Legend of Gelgedor :Class: Mage :Source of Magic: The moon :Spells: Pain and Wounding, Paralysis (I forget what else we had) Growing up a member of the prestigious Lunar clan, Raine was overconfident and self-absorbed. At some point in her life, she concluded that she could tell fortunes by the moon and stars (which she really couldn't). In her teen years, she was accepted under the wing of High Mage Dameon and joined the royal court of Gelgedor. Her older brother, Cloud, owed a debt to Spymaster Sylus before he died of illness, so Raine took it upon herself to repay it. During the game, Raine barely escaped the onslaught of invading humans (while complaining to Dameon about the herring he was carrying around everywhere) before believing that their misfortune was due to the absence of the moon that night. During the final battle, Raine renounced the debt to Sylus after learning of his betrayal and once again barely escaped death. She survived to the end of the game. 2007 Susan B. Anthony :Game: Spring Game: All History Ever :Class: Leader When Susan B. Anthony suddenly found herself outside a strange convention hall in another dimension, she naturally wasn't very pleased. Especially since the first person she met was a drunk Shirley Temple and she later went on to meet a violence-loving filmmaker, a sexist warlord, and other crazy people. Over the course of the evening, she helped Thomas Jefferson and George Washington glue the US Constitution back together (with peanut butter), raced box-cars, and loosened up a bit after making friends with Pocahontas and later Joan of Arc, two fellow female leaders. She was later forced to watch them both shot to death at the same time, in slow motion. Not much else happened to her, aside from seeing her friends somehow being alive again. Jenna Lorington House :Game: Intro: The Mystic Wars :Class: Cleric :Level: 6 :Spells: Heal Wound, Haven, Speak With Corpse, Speak With Spirit, Strip Protection, Sanctuary (received in-game), Dispel Magic (received in-game) The youngest of four children, Jenna's mother died in childbirth, forever scarring her father and eventually driving him mad with grief. When Jenna was 6, he tried to kill her by burning their house down. Not only did Jenna escape, rescued by a Mystic, but her father and three older brothers died in the blaze. Orphaned and badly burned, she was taken to the Temple of The Faith of the Mysteries where she was healed and taken on as a priestess. Because of her father's behavior, Jenna lived her life believing that love was only the absence of hate and nothing more. This lead her to view her leader, Templar Christopher, as a father figure simply because he wasn't trying to kill her. Likewise, she viewed her childhood friend Glynd and his father Brahma as brother and uncle figures because they didn't hate her. During the game, Jenna watched in horror as Templar Christopher turned hateful and violent after encounters with invading elves and felt a strangely strengthened bond between herself and Glynd, now Templar-in-Training. Her fear of death was once again re-awakened by an encounter with the deceased spirit of Brel the Sorcerer. Unable to stand the violence any longer, Jenna stood with those who approved the alliance between humans and elves and attended the wedding of Prince Cleos and Queen Naima. During the five years between Parts 1 and 2, Jenna began to recover from the trauma of the elf invasion and even the "incurable" burns she received as a child finally faded. When Queen Naima announced her pregnancy at the beginning of Part 2, old wounds were violently reopened as the elves returned and Jenna was subjected to a curse by their leader, Broken Mask, that put her in great physical agony when the priests of The Faith resurrected Templar Christopher. Feeling once more estranged from everyone, Jenna suddenly found a fascination with weapons and began to doubt whether or not she feared death. After skirting with death twice more and discovering her necrophiliac attraction to Glynd, Jenna was convinced that the very fabric of existence itself was screwing with her and, shortly after Game was called, killed herself. Justice :Game: Community Weekend 1: That Horror-B-Movie Game That Dylan Scott and Jonas Ran :Class: Psionic? :Spells: Whatever I can think of A 12-year-old Star-Wars-obsessed girl attending camp with strange happenings everywhere, Justice was naturally scared out of her mind. After receiving powers from one of the camp counselors, she found her courage and spent the rest of the game casting random spells on random people and wrestling a cleaver knife from the hands of a sugar-high 10-year-old. Hesha :Game: Finale: The Fallen Empire :Class: Mage :Source of Magic: Her second personality, TREye, the manifestation of an accursed family trait called Third Red Eye :Level: 5 :Spells: Pain and Wounding, Sickness, Sorrow Hesha was born to a family in barbarian territory that was cursed with an ability called "Third Red Eye". It crops up every few generations and it unconciously selects people with which it drives its host to hurt. Anyone can tell when it is activated when the host's right eye turns red (hence the name). In the case of Hesha, it manifested itself as a second personality, a sadist called TREye. Barbarians of this particular region did not name their children until they determined what kind of person they would be. When it was discovered that Hesha possessed Third Red Eye, she was given her name (meaning "the disgraced child") and was abused until age 10 when she ran away from home. Hesha lived most of her life under TREye's influence. She was discovered by an Inheritance Guildsman after using Pain and Wounding to bleed a group of bar patrons to death. During the game, she discovered that she had a younger brother, Hess, who had been born after her departure and had also been abused because of their family's fear of Third Red Eye. Now knowing that she actually had family that didn't want to hurt her, Hesha found it in herself to begin suppressing TREye until she could finally control her. With her newfound control, family values, and motivation to fight for a new Tivaria where her younger brother could live in peace, Hesha followed her boss, Archmage Tellus to the front lines where she made the fatal mistake of attacking High Mage Oakenstaff who reflected her own Pain and Wounding spell back upon her. Suffering horribly, she stumbled into the line of fire and was decapitated by Sarah Quinn. Her first Spirit thought was that she was leaving her "baby brother" all alone in the world. Hera :Game: Finale: The Fallen Empire :Class: Mage :Source of Magic: Unstated (but probably revenge or emptiness of the heart) :Level: 6 :Spells: Pain and Wounding, Sorrow, Travel, Sleep Third Red Eye did not manifest itself in Hera, even though she was Hesha's twin. She was abducted by a raiding Tivarian army in her infancy and wound up being raised by Tivarian nobles, childless friends of the soldier who had taken her. Though she was lovingly brought up, she kept feeling like there was something missing in her life. In her late teens, she was in a caravan accident that killed her adoptive parents and left her with an X-shaped scar on her right cheek (think Rurouni Kenshin). After stumbling through the woods for almost 2 days, she was taken in by an Inheritance Guildsman and trained as a Mage. She and Hesha were in completely different regions so they never learned of each other's existence until it was too late. Feeling oddly depressed one day, Hera decided to go to a seer just for the sake of trying something new. To her amazement, Hera learned from the seer that she had a twin sister and younger brother from her true family. She also learned how TREye had dominated most of Hesha and made her a near-crazed sadist and that she had been "tortured and beheaded". In the short time between learning this and being summoned to the Shattered Temple by Archmage Tellus at the beginning of the last Night Game, Hera's heart became filled with hatred and her mind became filled with thoughts of revenge. Oakenstaff and Sarah Quinn were at the top of her Hit List. Quickly proving herself to be a better Mage than her sister, Hera captured Oakenstaff but circumstance denied her the opportunity to interrigate him on why he "tortured" Hesha before her death. During the final battle, Hera limped across the battlefield with a wounded arm and upon seeing Emperor Ilius, who was causing enough trouble for the Guild already, took it upon herself to kill him. She failed miserably. At Ilius' command, she was swarmed by guards and beaten to death, her sister unavenged and her brother's fate unknown (but he was probably also dead). However, she met her sister in the spirit realm, making revenge feel unnecessary. Baliphael, Angel of Despair :Game: Fall Game: The Family Twist :Class: Mage :Source of Magic: Forsaken love :Level: 9 :Spells: Sorrow, Pain, Sickness, Death When Baliphael was a real angel she was sort of a cupid figure, making people fall in love with each other. Then she herself fell in love with Jayce, the Nightmare King. However, since Jayce was desperate pursuit of another woman, he spitefully rebuffed her. Devastated, Baliphael abandoned love and became a fallen angel. She was summoned with the other Herephim by Bishop Odren to help against the Family Twist. Each member of the Holy Twists was pitted against a member of the Herephim. Baliphael's opponent was Royce Twist who swiftly defeated her and freed all those she was holding by her Sorrow spells. During the game, Baliphael and the others were brought back by Gareth Twist for one night to get some revenge. Over the course of the next several hours, she reluctantly sang in a wedding chorus, cast Sickness on Jayce's new bride, Lunavia the Black Queen, after their vows, and died various times by: *Getting pummeled by several Twists after getting her fingers cut off by Joseph Twist XIII *Having Death cast on her by Olivia Twist *And getting chased down by Joseph Twist XIII (again). Having successfully exacted her revenge on Royce Twist but unable to win Jayce's love, Baliphael went to Death to really stop and think about her life. She concluded that she probably could have done something better with her existence and if she had another chance, she'd change herself. Her opportunity came when a girl named Karren, who looked exactly like her, entered Death's realm. Baliphael gave up her sin and demonic powers in exchange for Karren's humanity and returned to life as a human. She survived the final battle and was taken in by the Gypsy Twists. Her new name is Baliphael Angel Twist. West, Angel of Water :Game: Winter Game: The Doctor's Dilemma :Class: Cleric/Mage/Warrior :Source of Magic: Unstated :Level: 2 :Spells: Heal Wound, Resurrection, Hunger and Thirst, Speak With Spirit West was one of four morally bad angels, along with North, South, and East, who came to Ayewards from space because they were tired of war. Although mute, West could communicate through pantomime and writings in her notebook had the ability to see the future, and like the water had an ever-changing personality. Just prior to the game, West foresaw a wedding between the God of Locusts and the Plague Goddess. Just for the fun of it, her teammates decided to shake things up a bit by abducting the bride. In-game, West quickly felt the wrath of the Plagues by being blinded and then seizure-stricken, reducing her to a trembling wreck in the snow. She was soon cured by North (who, ironically, was blind himself) and recruited with her fellows by the God of Locusts after he summoned his avatar. The wedding ceremony was interrupted again when the sphinx Chrisces(sp?) attacked and cursed them all to a 1,000 year sleep (which, in-game, only lasted about 5 minutes). West awoke from the curse in a heavily traumatized state. Suddenly unable to tell the future anymore, she became eerily aware of how problematic her muteness could be. Upon discovering the existence of an advanced magical hospital, one whose occupants unfortunately appeared hostile to her group, she was faced with a choice. On one hand, she could stay with her group, who weren't the friendliest of folks either and with whom her interactions were limited as few outside the angels knew of her muteness. On the other hand, she could try to enter the hospital and possibly be cured, but could also risk not only the resistance of the hospital's occupants but being branded a traitor by her fellows and possibly being killed by either party. When she could finally stand it no longer, she slashed her wrist with her sword and started crying to get the attention of the others (this actually happened for real, no acting) and indicated that she wanted the hospital to cure her. Fortunately, South agreed with her plan. Unfortunately, everyone in the hospital was already leaving to fight them and West's "I surrender" sign was dismissed by all. She felt better about herself after saving the life of Dr. Nicolas Cloud and being hugged in gratitude by Anya Cygnus. Game was called before she and North could be admitted into the hospital. 2008 Thisbe :Game: Advanced Camp: Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent :Class: Mage Character Sheet You are an Atlantian mage, a follower of Zeus. Mages where always regarded as flashy, or conceited. Somehow your magic comes off as pretentious, but, as a child, you were always shy. In the Atlantians tradition, your generation of kids roamed around in a gang. The tradition is meant to make children independent, but you could never really stand it, and you spent a lot of time alone. And then you became friends with a boy named Pyramus. He was so nice, so nice, and you weren’t alone any more. That was the best part. You grew up together, with no one else around. It was only natural that you should fall in love… And you felt so lucky. You were so happy! But then magic happened. Magic is supposed to be a good part of every child’s life, but after that, the classes are mostly separated. And you couldn’t stand that, you could never stand to be apart, it just couldn’t happen. But it did. You don’t live in a very understanding society. You tried to live your life, to go through the motions. But… You couldn’t. You felt alone, and broken. Sometimes you would see Pyramus, and the two of you would smile at one another. But smiling wasn’t enough. One night, recently, you found him. The two of you are going to meet, tonight. In the field, far away, where you grew up, where you were happy. It’s all you can think about, and lately you’ve stopped, and found yourself smiling. You wonder if people can tell. Tonight. In-game Thisbe was an almost-runecaster. Her magic manifested in 5 circles on each arm that allowed her to control people's emotions. She could force any emotion on anyone by painting a facial expression into one of the circles and launching the magic at her target. However, each circle would disable the use of one finger for the rest of that day. When the people of Atlantis stopped worshiping the gods and the mages lost their magic, the circles went away. Thisbe spent the entire game without magic. Instead, she did a LOT of running around. First she dashed away from her group to meet Pyramus and missed the big important meeting that explained just what was going one. Then she was chased by harpies. And manticores. Later she led the priests through a maze in the woods and made an epic idiot of herself by telling the Riddle of the Sphinx TO the Sphinx. After drawing up a summoning circle with her fellow mages to call Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, she succumbed to her overwhelming feelings of foolishness and offered herself up as the sacrifice to appease the gods. The South Wind struck her dead with a thunderbolt and Hermes led her to RE. The Phoenix deemed Thisbe to be a great hero and sent her off to the Elysian Fields. Hera :Game: Advanced Camp: Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent The real one this time, not Hesha's twin sister. Came out of RE after Thisbe was sent to the Elysian Fields and spent the rest of the game screaming for Zeus and generally being higher status than everybody else in the entire game. Sunhead Taiyou :Main article: Sun Sprites :Game: Advanced Camp: The Five Moons of Japan :Class: Bi-elemental kami In retrospect, Taiyou was less of a character and more of a vessel for me to inhabit so I could watch my first game played out. She started the game singing and dancing with her brother and sister before the Tempests and the Order of the Sea Serpent showed up. After Fiery Repulsing them and alerting Yellow Moon that Susano was back, she ran with everyone to Tsukuyomi's Moon Temple. Over the course of the rest of the game, she discovered that her mom had been turned into a demon, tried to help other demons find their friends and family, faced off in a flame battle with Cho, saw her father awaken his latent Wind powers, gave up her Lightning powers to bring Kiiroi back to life, and reunited her family. Though she technically ended the game as a regular Fire kami, I'm sure Amaterasu would be glad to give her her Lightning powers back. Blukali Aja'ee :Game: Advanced Camp: Walking On Sunshine :Class: Arcanist Character Sheet Blukali Aja'ee (Crazy Fairy) Fairy, Arcanist Claws, rattle You are Blukali Aja'ee, a crazy cannibalistic jungle faerie. Originally a member of the Henfestiana tribe of Fey, and your totem is the locust. You are a creature of great magick. You traveled the world for years long ago, and enchanted bits of the world with life. Such mischief you caused! You even did it to a wooden boy once! You have since returned to your tribe in the jungle, where you have rejoined the hunt, and again feast on the flesh of humans...but only when the Witch Doctor says it's okay! In-game Blukali underwent no character development whatsoever over the course of the game, which was just fine because she was crazy. An insane cannibal jungle fairy necromancer who lived with the Howler tribe, Blukali had crazy amounts of powerful life-and-death magic that barely got used in-game. In the past she lived with her own kind, left, got captured/forced to teach necromancy to by Octavian Von Cobb and some other people, joined the Howlers, and became attached to the diseased alchemist Morrigaz (whom she called "Science"). Things she did in that game that I may never be able to say happened to me in any other game I'll ever play: *Guzzled down what felt like nearly a whole pound of meat (actual meat, not play-meat) in one sitting. *Watched a firefly die while waiting to ambush pirates. *Had an intense water-drinking scene. *Met her future self. *Snuggled with a giant lazer gun. *Threw sheets at people. *Ran around making semi-obscure anime references with Jesse Riemer. *Time-traveled to the future. *Ate her future self. *Ate her boss' future self. *Sucked out her own blood and spat it into the wound of a cursed quantum physicist. She was also very similar to her aforementioned totem animal, the locust, in three major ways. She was: *An annoying pest *Hard to get rid of *and liked to eat everything And she was easily distracted by shiny things. She ended game alive and well and in the future, where she shouldn't have to worry about being eaten by herself. Barrium :Main article: Barrium :Game: Advanced Camp: Colorshock Barrium was a Green pyromaniac with a lot of tattoos who had to set her fiery passion aside while she worried about the fate of her world. She spent most of the first half of game running around with Arken, raving with Twitch, and later going on a sneaking mission to the Blackshirt base with Darc after the death of the Green guru Kremlin. After the following firefight, she hauled her friend Ace's body down a ramp (with Lyme's help) and spun her glowsticks furiously with everyone to block the "gray cloud" that was going to destroy LuxCultum at the end of the game. Her storyline with Savage and Hazzard never saw fruition. Adolescence :Game: Advanced Camp: Lucifer's Lieutenant :Class: Sorceress :Spells: Slowness, Feeblemind, Hallucination, Sorrow One of the Golden Calves of Pride, Adolescence embodied false pride used to mask teenage insecurities. She was the little voice in teenager's heads that told them to do horrible things to themselves to boost their self-confidence, like getting boob jobs or sleeping with their girlfriends. In life, she had been a goth girl who feared being a wallflower more than anything else and tried to do almost literally everything: did drugs to prove she was "cool", got pregnant to show that she could take care of a baby, and tried to prove to her "friends" that she could drive drunk. That last one killed her. She spent the entirety of her short game on the verge of nervous breakdown. She watched two of Lust's Vixens mudwrestle, dueled both Wrath and Gluttony, and was Quested by Royalty to kill Wrath but was killed by him instead. She spent the entire rest of the game on the floor, as though some unseen force was replying to her panicked internal cries of "I'M BEAUTIFUL, I HAVE FRIENDS, AND EVERYBODY LOVES ME!" by saying "No...you're dead and you're alone." A harsh experience and an ominous end of Advanced Camp for me, but an eerily appropriate death for a Pride agent. Countess Antonia D'elaton :Main article: Countess Antonia D'elaton :Game: Hardcore Camp: Pax Aeternus :Class: She had it, baby! :Level: 6 :Spells: Repulsion, Feeblemind (using magic from her ring) Antonia D'elaton was one of those unfortunate characters that made me feel like I was a secondary character in other people's stories instead of living out my own story. Still, I had a good share of intriguing interactions. I got drunk from the blasphemy of the Pax Aeternus speech, tried to mend a rift between Queen Cheri and Princess Belle, discovered the latent power of my ring, and considered the possibility of my husband and I having the same soul while he, unbeknowst to me, plotted against me with the Magii. We still haven't sorted out what eventually happened to her... Ratchet :Game: Hardcore Camp: Pax Aeternus :Class: Mage/Wizard/Runecaster :Level: 3 :Spells: Poison Palm, Feeblemind, Fiery Repulsion AKA Blue Rune Ratchet. My re-cast character after Griffin Simpson explained why Antonia probably wouldn't be in the game after the 3-year time skip. Ratchet grew up on the streets and eventually developed magic, which she never learned to properly control. She became a magic items scavenger and one day discovered the ring of Yviera D'elaton in the ruins of the D'elaton estate. When she put it on, part of her hand was stricken with runes and made her a bit crazy. She became an extremist revolutionary who ran around carving "BURN THE SYSTEM" into everything with her dagger during the game. Every spell she cast also affected her, which means that if Game hadn't been called when it was, she probably would have char-broiled herself to death with the Fiery Repulsion rune she was about to cast. Mary Anne Shafer :Game: Fall Game: The Last Halloween Character Sheet Mary Anne Shafer, Parent Mary is a very conservative mother with very traditional values, and is determined to fulfill her role as a mother, wife, and caretaker. She looks down on intellectuals, especially Jennifer Griswell, and loves Sarah Palin. She is determined to raise her daughter the way she was raised (very conservatively) and wants her to go to college only to find a suitable husband. You have a sister-in-law named Regina, but you rarely see her because she has weird liberal values and she hangs out with the pagan crowd, calling herself by some weird pagan name. In-game In a desperate attempt to make this character more likable and interesting, I added that she'd had a rebellious streak in her teen years and dabbled in paganism. She reverted back to conservatism after her mother died. Her family consisted of husband Ronald, 12-year-old son Jimmy, and 7-year-old daughter Eva. After sending her kids off trick-or-treating and attending a PTA meeting, she and the other parents were alerted by GLAAP that their kids had been turned into their Halloween costumes. Feeling her past coming back to haunt her, she took up a sword and was quickly slain by a kid in a tiger suit. After contracting her soul to Loki, she returned to find her daughter safe but was taken behind enemy lines to dance with the pagans while she figured out the right time to rescue her zombified son. After all the children had been changed back, Loki re-summoned everyone who he'd corrupted, including Mary and her children. She didn't get to slay her husband, but she and Jimmy got to slit the throat of Mr. Griswell. The bad guys won for once. 2009 Arnatha deTurr/Katrin Arngrimsdottir :Game: Spring Game: R-CHAT Emily Lark :Game: Penultimate Camp: The Mahogany Chair Character Sheet You are Emily Lark. You are employed by the Coal family - known for their extraordinary parties. You and Daniel are both in charge of keeping these parties in order. Daniel is in charge with the base of the part, organizing the food, entertainment and dancing while you orchestrate the guests. You were employed by the Coals after they launched an ad stating that they needed someone who would be able to make sure that guests and family members did not embarrass themselves at their parties. You are the reason why the Coal parties run so smoothly and appropriately. These parties also give you occasion to collect information about families and observe their connections to others. You should listen in on other people's character development subtly and gather as much information as you please. Here are some recent observations: *The Lovals are increasingly full of themselves because of the recent inheritance. *Emily Ferver and Benjamin Silver seem to have eyes for each other. *Claire Coal and Benjamin Silver ALSO seem to have eyes for each other...hmmm. *Mrs. Kershire is in France to meet on "business" with a very wealthy widower named Pierre Roche. She is at the moment a Widow. *Vivian Finch, the servant whose contract was shifted from the Delaneys to the Lovals because of the recent tussle over the Inheritance, and Todd, Judge Driscoll's servant, seem to be meeting an awful lot more than usual. Vivian seems to be under a great deal of stress, you can tell because she seems tired. *Lorenne and Katalyn (the auctioneer Thomas Turnqui's servants) are looking for a job organizing parties like you. They are able girls. In-game Didn't do a whole lot in the way of furthering character development (as far as I can remember), but kept herself busy with attending to all the guests. Chord :Game: Penultimate Camp: Space Opera Syndi the Cook :Game: Penultimate Camp: High Frequency Mon :Main article: Mon :Game: Penultimate Camp: Music Box Agatha Gossamer :Game: Winter Game: No More Heroes 2010 Cypress :Game: Unison: The Pygmalion Dollhouse 2011 Kara Dirac :Game: Winter Game: Ghosts of Eden Character Sheet Kara Dirac, 17, Senior You're a sweetheart, really. You're kind of shy, and very warm and friendly. You tend to care a little too much about most people you meet. You and your family are recently converted Oudeterans, because it honestly seemed like a good idea. Being at Zwei is like a dream to you. Becoming a pilot was always your fondest dream, and now here you are. You're best friends with Julia and quite close to Charlie. Oh, right, you're also sleeping with Captain Sparks. There's that too. It started kind of accidentally, to be perfectly honest, You'd always look up to him, practically worshiped him, reading stories of his flights, of his experimental ships, of his low-orbit-rescues. You told him that as soon as you met him, gushing for a full two minutes before Julia managed to shut you up. Then a few weeks later you stopped by his bunk in the spaceport to turn in a late paper, and found him drunk as all hell with a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. Slowly you've been working on talking him out of his suicidal depression, and somewhere along the line you kissed hi, and he didn't resist, and now...well, now you have no idea what's going on, to be honest. You're entirely in love with him, that's for sure. But at the same time, he's twice your age, and your teach to boot. He never expresses affection for you, not openly, but you've sen the change in the way he looks at you. You're also incredibly protective of Pat, who seems to have latched on to you as his new big sister. You can't help yourself--he's adorable and brings out your strongest maternal instincts. In-game 2013 Cassidy Blake :Game: Community Night 1: Crack of Midnight Karasu-Tengu Shirohane :Game: Advanced Camp: Us Against Journeyman Meg Child :Game: Advanced Camp: The Secret Light Dr. Lucille Stanley :Game: Advanced Camp: Weapon of Choice Mama :Game: Community Night 2: Wishful Thinking Category:Wayfolk